Rune factory 2: Violet's story
by pokemon211
Summary: After Kyle has "left" the family, Violet *Aria* has to face everything alone. That includes running away, being forced to marry her best friend, and being threaten by another. Rated T for certain reasons.
1. Chapter 1 The first day of school

**Woo-hoo for Rune factory 2! I got bored and decided to make a fanfic about Violet (Aria) and Leonel.**

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<strong>

I slammed on the alarm system that woke me up at 6:00 am and was surprised to see my mom, Dorothy up this early.

"Hi Violet, remember to go to school today," She said, "Sometimes you remind me much of your father."

After she said that, I remembered something when I was four years old.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy, were are you going?"<em>

_My dad looked at me with much worry._

_"Violet, take care of your mother and study hard in school."_

_"But where are you going?"_

_"Here, take this. When you get much older, you'll know what this is."_

_Then, he handed me a big book with strange letters in it._

_"Goodbye Violet, take care of yourself."_

_Then, he left the door and never came back. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback over<em>**

* * *

><p>After a while, I got dressed and ran downstairs.<p>

_"What is this?" _I said to myself and opened a chest.

When I opened it, I found a chest full of farming tools.

_"All right! Some of dad's farming tools! But they're little rusty, I should find a way to upgrade them." _

Then, I put all of the tools in my bag and I was suprised that I found some monster taming tools.

_"Oh goody, I found myself a pet glove, milker, clippers, harvester, and pet brush." _

Later, I looked at my watch and realized it was 7:30 am.

_"Plenty of time to go to Leonel's place." _

I ran out of my house heading towards Leonel's house.

If you were wondering why am I going there so early, is because I know Leonel forgets to wake up. Especially because it's the first day of school.

I ran into the door and saw that there was a sign.

**_"No visitors are allowed until 9:00 am." ~The mayor. _**

_"Stupid sign_," I thought_, "There has to be some way up his room..." _

Then I remembered something that my aunt Cammy told me.

**_"There was once something that inspired me to keep going. If your path is blocked by a big boulder, go around it." _**

_"That's it! I'll just climb up the roof and climb into his window!" _

I climbed on some cardboard boxes and reached the roof. On the roof, I found Leonel's window that was wide open and climbed in.

"Leonel!" I said, trying to wake him up, "Today is the first day of school!"

Leonel woke up in an instant.

"Violet! Why are you shouting? My dad's gonna think that I let you sleep in!"

"Sorry," I whispered, "It's 7:34 and Orland might be still alsleep. You want pull on a prank on him like we did last time?"

Orland was very fun to pull a prank on, especially because he takes it seriously, well too seriously. I remembered that me and Leonel pranked him so much, he swore to kill us if we done something stupid like that again.

"Sure, but I'm kinda afraid of heights, so I have to go to the front door."

After I jumped off the roof, Leonel was waiting at the front door.

"Come on, we should go before my dad see us."

His dad, Barrett was a strict person, but if my dad didn't become friends with him, I wouldn't have become friends with Leonel.

After fast walking to Orland's house, his father, Jake spots us climbing up the roof.

"What are you two doing climbing up my roof?" he said.

I had a nervous thought, hopefully he doesn't kill us.

"Oh um, your door was locked so we decided to climb up the roof," Leonel said, trying his best to lie.

Jake looked at us, "Very well, next time you knock at the front door."

Then, Jake left and walked towards our school.

"Phew, that was a close one," Leonel said, "I think I know why Orland is so serious."

"Well, I guess we can't prank Orland before his dad kills us," I said and jumped off of the roof.

"H'm, but what are we gonna do for the next few hours?" Leonel asked and climbed down the roof.

"Well," I said, leading Leonel to a huge barn, "My dad used to own it and I heard he knows how to tame monsters."

Leonel looked nervous, "Are you sure that the monsters won't try to attack us?"

"Trust me," I said, proudly, "They're more scared of us than we are to them."

Then, me and Leonel walked quietly inside of the barn and saw a lot of cool-looking monsters.

"See, what do you think," I said, petting a wooly, "They're not so bad after all."

But Leonel still looked nervous, "Y-yeah b-but we still have the second floor."

"A second floor?" I said, "We get to see more monsters!"

Leonel rolled his eyes as we took an elevator to the second floor.

"Oh cool!" I exclaimed, "A silver wolf!"

The wolf came closer to me and I found a gold collar around its neck.

_"So your name is Wolfy, huh," _I said to myself.

"V-Violet," Leonel said nervously, "It's 8:58."

"Come on Leonel!" I said and rushed up the elevator and ran towards the school, "I'm not gonna late!"

Then, we reached to the school just in time.

"Hello class!" Mana said, "I'm your cooking teacher for this class."

_"Oh great, an easy class." _

"And today, I'm going to let you guys sit in any desk you want."

Then, I sat on the desk that was way in the back with Leonel.

"Ok class, for our first assignment, we all have to introduce ourselves starting with Leann."

Then, I girl with a long dress and dark greenish hair stood up from her desk.

"Hello, my name is Leann de Sainte-Coquillie and my parents are Juila and Max de Sainte-Coquillie."

Then, she sat down and two twins with light purple hair stood up.

"Hello, I'm Sera."

"and I'm Serena!"

"And are parents are Ray and Rosalind!"

Later, it was my aunt Cammy's turn.

"Hi, my name is Cammy and I love climbing trees!"

Next, it was Cammy's friend.

"Hi, my name is Roy and I'm the son of a blacksmith."

Then, it was Orland's.

"My name is Orland and my parents are Jake and Cecilia."

After a while, Leonel was up.

"Hello," Leonel said joyfully, "My name is Leonel and my parents are Barrett and Yue."

"Barrett?" Mana interrupted, "He's your next teacher for forging class."

That chilled my spine. I never knew that Leonel's dad was a teacher.

"Violet?" Mana said, bursting my bubble, "You're next."

I got up from my seat and spoke in front of the whole class.

"H-hi, my name is Violet and my parents are Kyle and Dorothy," I said nervously.

After I sat down, the bell rang.

"It's lunchtime," Mana said, "Go to the other room and eat lunch outside."

I watched as everyone got out of their seats and headed to the other room.

"Come on Violet, we should go to lunch."

Then me and Leonel headed where everyone else was headed and saw that Douglas was passing out the school lunches.

"Today, we are having fried rice," Douglas said and passed out fried rice to everybody.

After that, everyone walked outside including me and Leonel. When we were outside, Sera and Serena came up to us and poked Leonel's cheeks.

"Are you really a boy?" Sera said, poking his left cheek.

"Or are you a girl?" Serena said, poking his right cheek.

I had a sweat drop, "Guys, Leonel is a boy for sure."

"But he doesn't look like one," Sera said.

"Compared to Roy and Orland, he looks like one of the girls," Serena said after.

"We should go," Leonel said and walked towards the cherry blossom tree.

I can tell he was upset, so I followed him after.

"Leonel, Sera and Serena didn't mean to-

"It's fine, I don't want to take it too personal," he said, eating the fried rice that Douglas gave us.

Then, a few minutes later, the bell rang for us to come back in class.

"Leonel, we should head back to class," I said and walked back in the classroom.

I looked at the teacher's desk and saw that Barrett was writing something on the board.

"Time to start class," he said and passed out a notebook to everyone, "The notebook that I just passed you is your notes of how to make swords, upgrade them, and upgrade tools."

_"Oh boy, our first assignment." _

"To upgrade your rusty hammer to an iron hammer, you first must have a old hammer."

_"Old hammer, got it." _

"Next you'll need bronze."

_"Bronze, got it." _

"Then, you'll need another bronze."

_"More bronze, ok." _

"And lastly, some iron to finish it."

_"And iron, got it." _

"For tommorrow, you must find a partner for tomorrow's assignment and an old hammer. Class dismissed!"

Then everyone left the classroom and took a deep breath.

"Phew, I thought Mr. Barrett was gonna assign us a load full of homework," Roy said.

"And I thought that Mr. Barrett was gonna be strict," Cammy said after.

"Well, it's just the first day of school," Orland said, "and I'm gonna study real hard, before I slack off like you humans."

Then, Orland walked home.

"Father like son," Cammy said with a sweatdrop.

"He's like his dad and certainly not his mom," I said, "His dad says a lot of bad things about us and his mom doesn't see it."

"Yeah, that's why me and Violet prank Orland once in a while to show him how fun we can be," Leonel said after, "Although he said he swore to kill us if did that again."

"But sometimes he can be nice," Leann said, "he told me that he wanted to see more elves at this school."

"Yeah, because he hates us," I said.

"and he's too serious when it comes to fun and games," Sera and Serena both said.

"Anyways, Violet do you know what could've happen to your dad? He was a good guy and all, but I couldn't understand why he leave us and-

"Shut up Roy," I said, "It's none of your business."

"I'm sorry," he said after, "It didn't know it was so-

"Roy," Cammy interrupted, "You heard her, it's none of your business."

"Guys, I think we should go home now," Leonel said, looking at my watch, "We've been talking for so long that we haven't realized what time it was."

Leonel was right, I looked at the watch and was 8:00 pm.

"Ok, see you guys later," I said and rushed back home.

When I opened the door and sneaked upstairs, I saw my mom sitting down on the rocking chair near my bed.

"Violet," she said, "It's 8:00 and past your bedtime. Where have you been?"

I looked at her nervously, "Well, I was talking to some friends and got carried away. I guess I didn't pay attention to the time."

I was expecting my mom to get mad, but she just smiled.

"Your father was just like that," she said with a sigh, "I just wished that he come back."

Then, she stopped talking.

_"Is she asleep?" _I said to myself, it was impossible to tell if my mom was asleep, because her bangs covered her eyes.

_"Oh well, I guess I need to sleep too." _

Then, I crawled in my bed and fell soundfully asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed the first part of the story. My mom's computer doesn't have spell check or anything, so I might have some spelling issues. You can correct me if I got anything that spelled incorrectly. Anyways, I made Violet(Aria) and Leonel some REAL pranksters and made Orland "mean" like how Jake was. No hate on Ceci(or Cecilia). Since she works at the de Sainte-Coquillie house 247, she doesn't see Jake talk to Orland about "Pesky" humans. I foreshadowed some parts to reveal what might possibly happen next. **

**~Pokemon211 **


	2. Chapter 2 A kiss on the cheek

**_Orland: _Why do I have to be sooooo evil?**

_**Me: **_**Because you are, now let's get on to Chapter 2. **

_**Roy: **_**Wait, are we gonna switch P.O.V.? **

_**Me: **_**Maybe, LET'S GET BACK ON THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beep! Beep! Beep! <strong>

I slammed my alarm clock and walked to my dresser. But when I was at my dresser, there was plastic bag with clothes and a note inside of it.

**_"I got this for you for the flower festival on the 13th. I hope you like it." ~signed Mom. _**

When I looked inside, there was a flower kimono with flower accessories in it. Then, I looked on the back on my mom's note.

_**P.S. Yue told me it would look great on you. **_

_"No wonder," _I said to myself_, "Leonel's mom's would pick this for me." _

But nothing was wrong with the outfit, it was something that I'd pick for the flower festival.

After admiring the kimono, I walked downstairs and headed to my dad's barn. When I was there, the monsters were quite hungry.

"You guys looked if you haven't eaten for years!" I said, "I'll make sure you guys get some."

Then, I walked out of the barn and was headed to my dad's fields.

_"Wow, this place needs some cleaning." _

I grabbed a chunk of herbs and stuffed it in my backpack.

_"These herbs could help me heal some health." _

Later, I grabbed grasses, rocks, weeds, and sticks and put them into the shipping bin.

_"I hope these are worth something." _

After cleaning the whole field, I planted some grass seeds and put formulas in each square of crops.

_"By this point, the grass will be fully grown tommorrow." _

Then, I looked at my watch.

_"8:58, I must be going now." _

I ran as fast as I could to the school and made it just in time before the bell rang.

"Good morning class," Ms. Mana said, "Today, we will be learning how to make basic foods. But first, I'll pass everyone a notebook."

After she passed the notebooks, Leonel gave me a funny look.

"Mana's classes are easy," he whispered.

"Grab a pencil and let's start class," Mana said, "We will first learn how to make a Pickled Turnip. You just need a turnip or pink turnip."

_"Turnip or pink turnip, easy," _I thought as I was writing in my notes.

"Next, you'll be learning how to make a Pickle. You just need a cucumber."

_"Cucumber, man this is too easy." _

"And lastly, a sandwich. You'll first need bread."

_"Bread." _

"Next is tomato, the important part of the sandwich."

_"Tomato. What's next? A boiled egg." _

"Then, a boiled egg is added for freshness."

_"I knew it." _

"Lastly is a pink cat herb. It is needed for the extra flavor."

_"Pink cat? Wow, that was unexpected." _

**Ding! Ding! Ding! **

Everyone was about to leave, until Ms. Mana started talking.

"Mr. Barrett is out for today, so after lunch, you'll go home."

After Ms. Mana said that, everyone got lunch and were excited that Barrett wasn't here.

"Leonel, where's your dad?" I asked.

Leonel smiled, "Oh, um. He went off saying that he was gonna build a dojo for training to fight monsters."

"Oh good, I get to use my sword skills and show you humans that elves are better fighters," Orland said, eating his rice ball.

"Since when did you get in our conversation?" I said to Orland.

"So, I can tell you two how smarter and better elves are," Orland said.

"Then why won't you just move and get the hell outta here!" I exclaimed and walked directly to my house.

Just for you to know, Orland annoys the heck out of me. Even though me and Leonel pranked him when we were little, I can't stand him no matter what.

"Violet!" Leonel called from behind.

But I kept my head down and ignored him.

"Violet! Come here! I'm gonna tell you something!"

This time, I turned around and was listening to him.

"What do you want?"

Leonel looked at me, "Violet, if Orland is bothering you. Then why not do something about it?"

What Leonel said gave me a big idea.

"Your right!" I said, "Thanks Leonel!"

I bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Leonel!" I said and opened the door to my house.

When I walked upstairs, I was thinking a whole bunch of ideas about pranking Orland.

"Hi Violet, I made dinner downstairs," my mom said.

_"I wonder what is it?" _I thought as I was walking down the stairs.

When I looked inside of the bowl, it was grilled shrimp.

_"Yes, my favorite kind of food!" _

Then, I started eating. After I was done, I walked upstairs in my room and saw that my mom was on the rocking chair, again.

"Your father's favorite food was grilled shrimp," she said, "Only if he was here..."

After a while, she was dead asleep.

I yawned quietly, "Guess I have to go to sleep."

Then, I crawled under my sheets in my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leonel's P.O.V. <em>**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Leonel!" Violet said and walked inside of her house.<p>

I put my hand on my warm cheek.

_"S-she kissed me?" _I thought to myself.

I stood there for a while and walked home. My house was far from Violet's and there were two ways to get there. The shortest route is the path that has her dad's barn. The long route was near everyone's house. I was death scared of monsters and I didn't want to be caught walking through the neighborhood at 8:00.

_"Come on, Leonel," _I said to myself_, "It's either monsters or getting caught." _

Then, I decided monsters and sneaked past the barn, past the school, and in my house.

"Leonel, where were you this whole time?" my mom said.

"Well, um..."

"It's alright, there's no need to explain. How's school?"

I wanted to tell her what Orland did to Violet, but I kept my mouth shut and talked about Ms. Mana's class.

"Well at Ms. Mana's class, we learned how to make basic food. But I prefer to learn how to make some of the foods that I like to eat."

Then, my mom smiled, "Maybe like me, you can make some of the finest food and become a traveling merchant."

I never dreamed of me becoming a merchant, I wanted to do something more interesting.

"Mom, what did dad do before he became a teacher?" I said.

"Well, he was interested about the gates that were inside of the dungeons. He even had a book that had strange symbols and letters that I couldn't read. But when you were born, the school needed another teacher and he decided to take the role."

I wasn't interested in gates inside of the dungeons either, it was because gates inside of the dungeons had monsters inside of them. After the conversation, I walked upstairs in my room and thought about a future job for me, but I ended up thinking about the moment at Violet's doorstep.

_"Come on Leonel," _I thought as I was laying in bed_, "Don't think of stupid things like that." _

After a while, I got tired of convicing myself that I might have a tiny crush on Violet and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Orland's P.O.V. <em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Those pesky brats are probably asleep by now," <em>I thought as I grabbed my katana_. _

Leonel and Violet are pretty annoying once in a while, but I can't stand them! My father was right, humans are pitiful creatures who think nothing but themselves. Such disgusting creatures, but the only human is different from the others and I think she deserves more than a life with humans. Her name stands out from the crowd and her name is...Leann.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Chapter 2! Finally finished and published for the world to see!...I know, that was kinda stupid to say, but anyways, I made P.O.V.'s because *SPOILER ALERT* it all binds up to the conclusion of "Certain things for you to find out on the next chapter." <strong>


	3. Chapter 3 The Flower Festival

**I do not own Rune factory 2. If I did, then in 2nd generation, you can get married and have 3rd generation kids 8D **

* * *

><p>After a few days when on, it was the Flower Festival.<p>

"It's the Flower Festival!" I said as I looked on the calendar.

I went to my dresser and changed into the kimono that Leonel's mom gave me.

_"I hope I don't look too girly with this on," _I said as I looked at my reflection.

After I was done, I ran downstairs and went to the fields to water and cut the grass.

"Hey Violet...

I turned around and saw that it was Leann who was talking to me. She was wearing a expensive pink dress with a pink baret. She looked if she fell in a pink puddle.

"Are you going to the Flower Festival?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said with a smile, "I wasn't able to go last year, so this is my chance."

Then, Leann giggled, "Who are going with?"

That left me with a big question, who am I gonna go with?

"Uh...I'm not so sure myself," I said with a nervous look.

Leann patted on my shoulder, "It's alright, but don't you think that the most wonderful thing in the world is looking at the cherry blossoms with that special someone."

"Um...sure," I said, "Who are you going with?"

Leann blushed a rosy pink color, "With Orland, of course."

I wanted to sceam out ewwwwww! But I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I pulled off a fake smile and walked to Leonel's house. When I was there, I walked inside of his room and saw that he was wearing a black tuxedo with a bright red bowtie.

"Hi Leonel," I said as I walked up in his room, "Are you going to the flower festival with anyone?"

"Well I just got ready and I don't have anyone to look at the flowers with," Leonel said and blushed a reddish color, "Do you want to go with me?"

I thought about it for a while, there were only three boys that were somewhat around my age. Roy was six years older than me, Orland, I would never dream of going with, and Leonel, my first and best friend.

"Sure," I replied.

"Ok," Leonel said and blushed even redder, "I'll meet you there after my dad comes back."

After the conversation, I left Leonel's house and walked to the cherry blossom tree.

_"I saw Barrett pass by earlier, so that means Leonel should be coming soon," _I thought as I was sitting in the bench.

Next thing you know, Leonel was sitting next to me.

"H-hi Violet," he said, "Um...do you want to look at the cherry blossom tree?"

I smiled, "Sure."

Then, me and Leonel walked over to the cherry blossom tree.

"Hey Leonel, do you know how climb a tree?" I asked, wondering if he could.

"I don't think so," Leonel replied, "Can you?"

"Yeah I could, Cammy taught me," I said and started climbing on the tree, "I'll show you how, just come over here and grab onto my hand."

Leonel looked unsure, "Violet, are you sure that I won't fall?"

"You won't," I said and grabbed onto Leonel's hand, "See, wasn't I right."

After a few minutes, I saw Orland and Leann walking towards the tree.

"Hey Leonel!" I whispered.

"What is it?" Leonel said, who looked unaware what was happening.

"Let's watch Orland try to sweet talk to Leann," I replied.

As we were watching them, I was trying to find the right moment to start my "mastermind" plan. During the next few minutes, Leann was still talking about how wonderful the petals were when they fell from the tree to the ground and Orland was trying to act cool.

"Hey Violet," Leonel whispered, "Why are we watching them in the first place?"

"I'm trying to find the right moment to start my mastermind plan," I whispered back.

"But we shouldn't disturb them, I mean, we should just ignore this and enjoy the Flower Festival," Leonel demanded, "I know how bad you want to do this, but you shouldn't."

I never thought Leonel would so serious about it and I would've gotten into trouble if I did it anyway, so I made my decision.

"Fine I won't do it then," I retorted and climbed onto a branch to jump off, "I wasn't going to do it anyways."

After I jumped off, Sera and Serena came running to me.

"Hi Violet," Sera said.

"Do you like our clothes we have?" Serena said after.

While Sera was wearing a long white dress with a black scarf, Serena had a white mini skirt dress with a black belt.

"It looks nice," I commented.

Then, Leann came up to me.

"What were you and Leonel doing in the cherry blossom tree?" she said, "Were you spying on us?"

"Why would we spy on you guys?" I lied, "I was teaching Leonel how to climb a tree."

After I was done talking, Cammy ran towards me.

"That's my little niece!" she said, "Soon, you'll be able to climb the trees like a Chipsqueek can."

Suddenly, I heard a huge thump noise by the cherry blossom tree.

_"Oh no! I forgot to teach Leonel how to get down! It's my fault now!" _I thought_, "and Ray doesn't open on holidays!" _

I quickly left the girls to see what happened to Leonel. When I was there, Leonel had fallen off of the tree.

"H'm," Orland mumbled, "This is what happens when you leave Leonel in a sticky situation."

I looked at Leonel, he wasn't badly injured, but he did have a great fall.

"Leonel!" I said, "Are you ok?"

Leonel smiled, "Yeah I'm alright. It's my fault that I tried to get down myself, you know."

Thankfully, he was well enough to enjoy the rest of the day with me.

"Phew, wasn't today such a crazy day," I said and sipped on some fresh fruit ole.

"Yeah it was," Leonel answered, "It was kinda funny when I fell off of the tree."

"Remember when Orland tried to climb on the tree today," I giggled, "He kept on saying that he no time for doing childish things, but everybody dared him to so he tried and epicly failed."

"Hey Violet, don't you think we should stop pulling pranks on Orland and get to know him better," Leonel said, "Orland might start to become real nicer if we do."

That left me shocked, it was always me and Leonel who always got Orland pissed off. I can still remember how we became friends because we both messed around with him.

"How can you say that," I said, "You and I both know that he bullied us when we were little."

"I know that," Leonel said softly, "I can still remember that he called me a girl. But that isn't the point-

"Sorry Leonel," I said, "I cannot accept Orland as our friend, even if it means death."

Then, I decided to take a walk by myself to Trieste Forest at 6:00 pm. I sat in the grass and saw a Wooly playing around in the bushes. Suddenly, I saw my dad's spirit that came up to me.

"Hi Violet, long time no see," he said, "I can't believe how much you've grown and you're only about ten years old."

"D-dad!" I studdered, "Y-you're a-alive!"

But before he can answer, a dragon came down and flapped its wings to make him disappear.

"So Violet is your name," the dragon said, "If you ever want to see your father again, then you have to gather all of the tablets and destroy me, Fiersome, the dragon god whose seal has weakened."

Then, the dragon disappeared in ashes.

_"My dad!" _I thought_, "I have to save him!" _

I got up from the ground as quickly as I could and ran towards the exit, but I was stopped by a katana.

"Orland? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be saying the same thing," Orland said, "You should look on your right, Violet."

I looked on my right and saw Leonel, he was tied to a chair with duck tape covering his mouth.

"Orland! Let him go!" I exclaimed, "It doesn't have to be this way!"

But instead of letting Leonel go, Orland put his katana close to Leonel's neck.

"If you don't shut up then be prepared to have Leonel's head chopped off," Orland said.

I was paralyzed for a few minutes. I closed my eyes, hoping that it was just a nightmare. But when I opened them, it was for real.

"What do you want Orland," I said, calmly.

"Well I want you to leave. Get away from Alvarna. You better be gone by Spring 18th or else," Orland explained, "and you better not tell anyone about this."

Then, Orland walked to the exit of the dungeon and left. After he left, I quickly grabbed my sickle and cut the ropes that Orland tied on Leonel.

"I'm going to come with you," Leonel said, "I don't think you can survive on your own."

"No Leonel, it's best if I go alone," I answered strictly, "Besides, wouldn't your parents get worried."

"I don't care, I just want to make sure you're safe," Leonel said.

Then, I heard a strange cracking noise.

"What was that sound!" I sputtered.

"I-I d-don't k-know," Leonel said nervously.

_"Oh no! Who is after us this time?" _I thought as I covered my face with my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahahahahah! Cliffhangers! Please wait patiently for me to update the next chapter. Don't forget to review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Father is that you!

**I do not own Rune factory 2. If I did, then in 2nd generation, you can get married and have 3rd generation kids 8D **

* * *

><p>"What are you two doing here?" said a familiar voice.<p>

I looked up and saw that it was just Roy.

"Dude you scared the living thing outta me!" I shouted.

"Well I'm sorry," Roy said, "But what are you two doing here it's like 6:30 at night!"

I was going to tell Roy what Orland did, but Leonel covered my mouth.

"Oh it's um...nothing really, I mean, Violet was just teaching me stuff, right Violet," Leonel lied.

"Um, yeah, right," I said, trying to follow of what Leonel was saying.

"Um ok," Roy answered awkwardly, "But you guys should go home before your parents worry about you two."

"Fine, but why are you here in the first place?" I asked Roy.

"I'm trying to gather the things I need to make a amulet," Roy replied.

"But we didn't even learn how to make one yet," Leonel said.

"I asked Ms. Mana for the things you need for it," Roy said back, "But I forgot to write it down, so I'm not sure if I'm supposed to get sparkle string or strong string."

"Beats me," I said, "Afterall, we didn't learn how to make one, so you're on your own."

Roy sighed and walked deeper into the forest.

"Phew, that was a close one," Leonel whispered, "But only if Roy was here when Orland came to threaten us, but then, Roy would also be in danger..."

"But isn't Roy like sixteen and Orland is around ten," I interrupted.

"But age doesn't matter," Leonel explained, "Roy can be a thousand years old and Orland could still chop him into tiny pieces."

"Ok then," I said, "We should go home, now."

"Ok," Leonel whispered, "We should pack up early, just in case Orland checks up on us."

"Sure thing," I said and I left Trieste forest and walked directly to my house.

But before I went home, I sneaked to the barn to check on my dad's monsters. None of the monsters were unhealthy, but they just need me to brush them.

"Po pe po!" the Wooly said when I brushed it.

When I was brushing the Wooly, it had a black fleece collar with fancy white letters.

_"So your name is Winter. Pretty good name for a Wooly," _I thought to myself.

After brushing Winter, I grabbed the clippers and began to shear its soft, fluffy coat of warm winter wonderland and got a small fleece. Even though it was pretty small, I could still use it to make a fur sleeping bag and I need a whole truckfull of it because I need to make some for Leonel and some for me. Right after shearing Winter's wool, I walked directly to my house, hoping that my mom was dead asleep. When I walked in, it turned out that my mom was asleep, but I wasn't too sure because her bangs always covered her eyes. I wonder what her eyes look like? But let's not change the subject. After tiptoeing up the stairs, I crawled into bed and fell alsleep.

* * *

><p><strong>"Violet! Can you hear me?" <strong>

I was startled when I heard a voice that belonged to my father. I must be dreaming, because I haven't heard or seen my father since I was four and because the background is pitch black.

"Dad!" I said and tried to located where he was.

**"It's no use to find me now, I just need you to listen to me loud and clear." **

I obediently stopped searching for him and sat on the ground.

**"As you noticed earlier, Orland is determind to get rid of you, so he has planned a nasty plan that not even I know myself- **

"But aren't you a ghost or something," I interrupted, "and can't ghosts see what other people are doing?"

**"But I'm not a ghost, so that means I'm not dead. I'm actually a spirit trapped in Fiersome's body, but that isn't the point. The point is that you're in danger and that someone else is in danger too." **

"Who else is in danger?" I asked, wondering if it was my mom.

**"You'll see when time comes..." **

"What time? I need to know who's getting hurt!" I cried.

**"Good luck with your journey Violet...and don't forget to tell your mother to never lose hope..." **

"Dad! You can't leave me now! I don't know what to do!" I shouted.

But I heard no response and cried in my sleep. I desperately hoped that my whole life was just a nightmare and that I'll wake up in dad's arms. In reality, everything that happened so far...was real.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The following morning... <em>**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat and realized that I was in the clinic, lieing down on the hospital bed.<p>

_"Could this be all just be a dream as I hoped?" _I thought deeply in my mind.

Then, I saw Leonel and my mom come in to check up on me.

"I was so worried about you, Violet," my mom said and gave me a quick hug.

"W-what h-happened t-to me?" I asked in confusion.

"You were in a deep sleep and you couldn't wake up," Leonel answered, "Your mom called me and we both took you down to the clinic."

A few moments later, Ray came in with news.

"Nothing seems wrong with her," Ray explained, "Violet turns out to be a healthy ten-year-old child."

"But why didn't she wake up?" Leonel asked.

"It could possibly be the stress that Violet has been through," Ray answered, "So I suggest that Violet stays here for a while."

Then, Ray left the room as soon as he was done talking.

"It's nine," I said and looked at my watch to see if I was right.

"But I want to stay with you," he said, "If it's ok with your mom."

I turned to my mom to see what she'll say, but it was hard for mr to tell her emotions because her bangs covered her eyes.

"No problem," my mom said and smiled, "and it won't really matter because I work here anyways."

It was true, my mom worked at the clinic part-time to support me when my dad left. After a while, my mom had left to the other room to check up on a patient.

"Hey Leonel," I whispered as quietly as I could, "Who's the patient in the other room?"

"I don't know," Leonel whispered back, "Why are you so nosy about it?"

"Because it could be Cammy," I whispered.

"Well Cammy does get hurt a lot," Leonel said, "So it wouldn't be surprising to see her here."

Just then, Roy came in rushing into the room.

"Is Cammy here?" Roy said, panting from exhaustion.

"She's in the other room," Leonel explained, "But I don't think that they will let you in there."

"She's in there because it's my fault," Roy said in a tragic voice, "Because I was too late..."

"Too late for what?" I asked, "Roy what happened?"

"I can't say it," Roy said, "There's something I need you two to do in order for me to save her."

"What is it?" I said, worried about my poor aunt.

"Here take this," Roy said and handed me a piece of paper.

I carefully read the paper that Roy had gave to me,

**Hello Violet, I see that Roy has given you the note to save Cammy's dear life. Well, if you want to save her life, then I suggest you to figure out this puzzle for you and lover boy to find out.**

**_"Deep in a spring forest, there is an apple of life that will cure any diesease as you wish. But there is a guardian that will only allow to people that are devoted to each other to come in and take the apple. But first, they are challanged to battle the guardian to prove their devotion." _**

**Hurry up, you don't have much time before she dies.**

**~Orland **

After I read the note, I quickly got up from the bed. Then, Leonel grabbed the note from me and read it to himself.

"No Violet, you're not going," Leonel snapped, "You'll die and it's too dangerous."

"Hey at least I'm not going by myself," I said and tugged on Leonel's arm and dragged him to the school, "We have work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew I finished this chapter! Now I have time to finish the other stories. Sorry that I haven't been working on this lately, I can only work on this on the weekend cuz I have school.<strong>

**~Pokemon211**


End file.
